Various traditional designs for work places have been developed. Traditionally, workers were positioned in offices and were provided with desks, filing cabinets and the like. Each piece of furniture was relatively heavy and in many cases two people were required to move each piece of furniture. Each worker may be provided with an individual office which may be constructed using traditional construction methods (e.g. drywall and the like). Alternately, dividers had been used to create a number of individual offices in an open area.
More recently, office systems have been created which comprise, in combination, divider panels and support surfaces which may be hung on the panels to create a work station. While these office systems may be re-configured by a single worker, they are not intended to be reconfigured on a daily basis.
In order to deal with the addition of computers to the work place, additional pieces of furniture have been added to traditional furniture lines. Accordingly, in some cases, separate computer tables have been designed (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,375). Such pieces of furniture are intended for use with other pieces of furniture, such as desks, filing cabinets and the like so as to create a complete office environment.
Accordingly, one disadvantage of such designs is that they do not provide a mobile work station for a worker.